Amor a los cuarenta
by UnicornFreak
Summary: Bella es una cuarentona que tiene su vida muy bien acomodada, que pasara cuando vaya de vacaciones a Hawai y empiece a dar clases de surf con el joven y hermoso Edward Cullen ?


Oficialmente hoy es el peor día de toda mi vida.

Primero me he despertado tarde para irme a una reunión con unos clientes muy importantes, llegue 20 minutos tardes y ellos no me saludaron con palabras muy bonitas que digamos.

Luego me mandan llamar del colegio de mis hijos para avisarme que Josh, pego goma de mascar a su compañerito en la cabeza, lo cual le dejo con dos semanas de detención, y obviamente un gran interrogatorio para mi de parte de la maestra.

Y para agregarle más salsa al asunto, Jacob, mi ex marido y padre de mis dos hijos, me sigue poniendo trabas con el tema del divorcio. Enserio que se le pasa en la cabeza, después de haberme engañado con una mujer casi desde el día que nos casamos, manteniendo una vida con ella, construyendo una familia con ella a la par que conmigo, el muy imbécil tiene la caradurez de pedirme que olvide todo esto y que volvamos. Enserio tan estúpida cree que soy?.

Y para ponerle la cereza al dia de hoy, la nana de mis niños renuncio, dejándome todo en mis hombros, es que la muy estúpida, quiere que le aumente el sueldo, cuando apenas saluda a mis hijos y prepara la comida, gracias a Dios que tengo una amiga que me consiguió una nana muy rápido y me está quitando un problema de la cabeza.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en mi habitación tomando un pote de helado de chocolate, viendo una película cursi de los 50, enterrada en lo más profundo de mi cama, muy maduro de mi parte enfrentar de esta manera mis problemas.

Me sobresalto debido al sonido de mi celular. Miro el identificador de llamadas y veo que es Alice, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón. Aprieto el botón de contestar y le hablo

-Enserio Alice que parte de no-tengo-ánimos-de-hablar-con-nadie no entendiste?.

-Pero quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo hacer o no, además las mejores amigas nunca quieren dejar de hablar con sus mejores amigas, nunca- hizo esa voz de pobre niña triste, que siempre hace, argh como la detesto.

-Está bien Alice, que quieres- le respondí rindiéndome

-Arriba esos ánimos Bella, todos tenemos días difíciles, y no nos las pasamos quejándonos como niñitos de dos años, así que te levantas de esa cama, tira ese pote de helado, sabes cuantas calorías tiene? A caso nunca escuchas lo que te digo acerca de las calorías en las golosinas que te gustan?, argh, en fin Bella te me pones bonita que en 20 minutos paso a buscarte para salir un rato, y no quiero un no como respuesta- como es que puede decir tantas palabras en un lapso de tiempo tan corto?.

-Alice como pretendes que salga un miércoles por la noche, sabiendo que tengo dos hijos pequeños a quienes cuidar- les respondo.

-Bah, ni hablar Bella, ellos tienen a su nana, quien cuidara de ellos muy bien, y no me pongas que es miércoles como excusa, porque todos los miércoles solíamos salir por ahí, así que levántate y prepárate y ya no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa.

-Pero eso era antes de que tenga dos hijo y tu sabes que yo…-

-Sin excusas he dicho, paso en 20, nos vemos.- y colgó.

Enserio como pretendía salirme con la mía cuando de Alice se trataba.

Alice, la amo tanto, es una de mis mejores amigas, si no es la mejor. Nos conocemos desde que somos pequeñitas, ella solía jugar conmigo todos los días, ya que su mama y la mía eran muy amigas. Desde ese entonces fuimos inseparables, siempre fuimos como uña y mugre, vivimos tantas cosas juntas desde ropas (cabe destacar que Alice es un Dios de la moda, es por eso que es una de las diseñadoras más importantes de todo el mundo), secretos, sueños, todo. Fuimos juntas a la universidad, pero ella siguió diseño de modas y yo estudie arquitectura. También fue en la universidad, donde conocimos a nuestros actuales parejas (bueno la verdad que no para mi, porque ahora estoy en pleno divorcio) ella encontró a Jasper, desde el dia uno supe que ellos fueron destinados a estar juntos. Dentro de tres meses se casaran, ya hace como veinte años que se conocen pero nunca les importaron los papeles, solo ahora que la ley se los exige. Y yo por mi parte me enamore de Jacob, muy estúpido de mi parte, pero fue así, al principio volábamos sobre las nubes, el era tan amoroso y siempre me bajaba la luna y las estrellas fue por eso que cinco meses después que nos conocimos ya nos casamos. Tuvimos una vida romántica muy bonita, no me quejo, solo que el muy bastardo se pasaba engañándome, luego de cinco años, estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos, pero yo me quede embarazada y fue por eso que fuimos obligados a permanecer juntos, hasta hace un año, si y hasta ahora no logro que el imbécil firme los papeles, es que odiarlo sería una palabra muy corta.

Después se nos unió Rosalie, al principio la detestábamos por tener ese rubio y perfecto cabello, y tenía esa silueta tan esbelta con esa actitud de suficiencia y carácter de perra superficial, pero al pasar de los tiempos la conocimos de verdad, y nos hicimos amigas. Otra sonrisa sale de mi rostro, Rose, como no amarla también, al principio nos hacíamos la vida imposible, pero luego descubrimos que poseía desordenes alimenticio y la ayudamos a atravesar esa enfermedad tan difícil, fue duro pero creo que eso fue lo que más nos unió e hizo más fuerte nuestra amistad. Ella está casada hace tres años con Emmet, se conocieron en un viaje que ella hizo en Grecia, y fue amor a primera vista y desde entonces nunca se separaron.

La verdad que no me quejo de las amigas que tengo, en cambio me siento bendecida por tenerlas en mi vida, la verdad que no sé qué sería de mi si no las tuviera en mi vida.

Me levanto de mi cama, voy directo al baño. Abro la canilla y me lavo lacara, seguido lavo mis dientes. Me dirijo a mi closet y elijo un vestido no muy formal, pero tampoco muy voluptuoso, es gris y tiene una cinta negra en la cintura, me llega en las rodillas, y no tiene un escote muy pronunciado. Me pongo unos zapatos de tacón negro, y vuelvo a mi tocador para maquillarme un poquito, solo lo esencial un poco de base, rímel en los ojos, y brillo labial. No se qué hacer con mi cabello y entonces decido hacerme un recogido sencillito.

Justo cuando estoy lista escucho la bocina de Alice. Bajo rápidamente, sin antes avisar a la nana de mi salida, salgo y me voy directo al coche de Alice que está justo enfrente, veo que Rose ya está dentro, subo y las dos me miran con una sonrisa, saben que fue un día difícil y sé que van a hacer todo lo posible para levantarme el ánimo.

-Entonces un día duro, huh- es Rose quien comienza la conversación con una sonrisa de ánimos.

-Un día muy loco- doy un largo suspiro. Esto es lo que amo de ellas era que con pocas palabras ellas ya me tranquilizaban.- entonces que es lo que haremos.- pregunto.

-Bueno iremos a este nuevo restaurant que está ubicado en la avenida principal, dicen que el buffet es maravilloso- dice Alice con un entusiasmo muy alto.

-Con tal de que no sea una de esas discotecas llenas de jóvenes inundados por sus hormonas, está bien conmigo- le respondo. Rose se carcajea y Alice solo rueda los ojos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar me doy cuenta que para nada es un lugar infestado con jóvenes con las hormonas bien altas, sino al contrario es un lugar tranquilo, bien decente y con un clima espectacular. Las mesas todas decoradas con arreglos florales, candelarios encima de cada mesa, y música clásica de fondo, creo que es Celine Dion la que está cantando de fondo, inmediatamente me relajo, justo lo que necesito.

Un mozo nos guía hasta lo que sería nuestra mesa y nos sentamos.

-Buena elección Alice, es un lugar muy bonito- le digo con total sinceridad.

- Bueno es que lei en internet sobre este lugar y se me ocurrió venir a probarlo, creo que es muy tranquilo y relajante- Rose y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo.

- Señoritas, en que les puedo servir- pregunta un mozo muy atractivo por cierto, me regala una sonrisa y yo de inmediato me pongo colorada, pero le devuelvo la sonrisa. Dios Bella como es que te estés fijando en un joven de 25 años máximo.

Leo el menú y elijo pollo relleno con ensalada rusa, y un jugo de naranja sin pulpa. El joven mozo se va sin antes darme una mirada, a lo cual nuevamente me sonrojo.

-Guau Bella, que fue ese coqueteo con el mozo, recuerda que eres madre de familia- me dice Alice con una sonrisa picarona. Argh odio a Alice cuando hace esa sonrisa.

-Deja de decir estupideces Alice, yo no estaba coqueteando con ningún mozo- le digo, pero es obvio que lo peor que se hacer es mentir, ella me da una sonrisa de 'si, claro'.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de tonterías, como Bella coqueteando descaradamente con el mozo- le doy una mirada de odio a Rose, pero ella me ignora y sigue hablando- más bien digámosle la sorpresa que le tenemos Alice.

-De que hablan- pregunto confundida.

- Bueno como tu cumple está llegando, y cumplirás cuarenta años – dice la morena- Rose y yo decidimos hacerte un súper regalo es por eso que..-

-Alice sabes que no me gustan los regalos y no quiero..- no puede continuar porque siguió hablando y me ignoro por completo.

- …que te vamos a regalar una semana de estadía todo pago, en uno de los hoteles más lujoso y bello de Hawai, y obviamente que nosotras iremos contigo- exclama Alice con mucha felicidad.

-Qq ue- me quede en estado de shock. Como que un viaje a Hawái eso sería inmaduro e irresponsable de mi parte, tengo dos hijos y un trabajo, no puedo irme de vacaciones a Hawai, eso simplemente es algo imposible.

-Verán, yo no lo podría aceptar, tengo que cuidar de mis hijos, y el trabajo, todo, simplemente no puedo dejar todo e irme a Hawai como si nada.

-De que hablas Bella, tus hijos se las arreglaran sin ti una semana, para eso tienen a la nana, y lo del trabajo hace como 20 años que te conozco, y desde que trabajas jamás has tomado vacaciones, te la pasas trabajando, es hora de que te tomes tu tiempo, y que mejor momento que en tu cumpleaños número cuarenta y con tus dos mejores amigas, por favor Bella- dice Rosalie. la rubia tiene un punto, desde que empecé a trabajar jamás he tomado ningunas vacaciones, solamente cuando me case, pero luego nunca. Y la verdad que una escapadita no me vendría para nada mal, es más, necesito unos días para mí misma y relajarme.

-Por favor Bella, hazlo por ti y por nosotras, va a ser muy divertido- dice Alice con su cara de cachorrito mojado, sabe bien que cuando hace esa carita no le puedo decir que no.

- No lo se chicas es muy difícil- suelto un suspiro, las miro en sus caras a las dos, y puedo ver que en verdad están emocionadas, y yo sé que sería estupendo y que ellas también quieren irse de vacaciones. A sí que me rindo y acepto- está bien pero solo serán una semana, nada más ok.

Alice suelta un gritito de emoción y me da un gran abrazo- Bella sé que no te arrepentirás, y la vamos a pasar genial.

Y la verdad que ahora si quiero ir, es tiempo en que me dedique a mí misma y disfrute un poco de mi vida, desde que estuve con Jacob, nunca tuve tiempo para hacer nada, él era muy machista, no me dejaba hacer muchas cosas. Ya es hora de salir de la rutina y Hawai es justo lo que necesito.

Quién sabe. este descanso puede en verdad ser muy interesante.


End file.
